The Zoo Keeper
by SarahMel
Summary: An introspective from Marshall's POV. Sort of a companion piece to "The Zoo." M/M.


The Zoo Keeper

Disclaimer: Not mine, never were, never will be. But if the writers aren't going to give us what we want, sometimes we have to take matters into our own hands. Don't sue, I've got nothing, since I'm unemployed.

Spoilers: through Season 3, although the references are pretty vague.

The Marshall sequel to "The Zoo."

Marshall unlocked the door and stepped into his house, shrugging off his jacket as he made for the refrigerator. Peering in he assessed his options: beer, iced tea, juice. It had been a scorcher of a day, and although it had cooled off substantially with nightfall, he reached for the pitcher of tea. Nothing like a tall glass of sweet tea to sooth a troubled soul. Sure some people preferred booze, and he had been known to partake, but tonight, a work night, he wanted comfort in the form of that old southern standby, sweet tea.

She'd been difficult today. She being Mary, of course. She was always difficult, and generally he was always accommodating, understanding. Today was no different. She was who she was, and loving her meant accepting that, not trying to change her. Besides, if he'd been through what she'd been through lately, he might be difficult too. Although, to be fair to himself, he had been through these things with her, so its not like he didn't have his own opinions on the subject.

Making his way to the back yard and the patio, Marshall pondered whether to call Mary for dinner. Things had been good between them lately, in spite of her difficult nature. After a somewhat tortured period during Mary's engagement, followed by an even more tortured period after she was shot, things had returned to normal between them. They were, as always, best friends – bickering, sniping and watching each other's backs.

And yet Marshall wanted more. He knew she knew how he felt about her, he'd made it pretty clear over the years. But he also knew she was scared – scared of ruining yet another relationship, this one being far more risky than the others because if she ruined it, she might also scare away her best friend, her only friend. What she didn't know, Marshall ruminated, was that he wasn't going anywhere.

Actually, he thought, it seems that she did know this, albeit only in her subconscious. She had been slowly giving him her heart, in pieces, almost as if it was a puzzle that he had to solve. One day she might give him a corner piece, so he could clearly identify where it belonged in the puzzle he called Mary, and the next time she gave him a piece, it might be one of those pieces from the middle, all rounded dips and valleys that made him puzzle over where it belonged. Those were the pieces he cherished most, because he knew they were the hardest for her to give, because they were, as he had once put it, "the purest part of her heart."

Marshall was no idiot. He knew what loving Mary entailed. The family, the issues, the inevitable highs and lows Mary went through as she dealt with them. He'd been a firsthand witness to the amazing amount of heartache Brandi and Jinx caused Mary, and he knew that if Mary ever found her father, the heartache would only multiply by like….10 million. But he also knew he wanted to be there when that happened. That it was, in some twisted universe, his role in life to serve as her protector, her back up, her friend…her keeper. It was a role he was only too happy to take on.

His stomach rumbled. 8 o'clock. He should eat some dinner soon. Walking back into the house, he examined the contents of his fridge. Staring into it he realized that he wanted to see her again, before tomorrow. Sure he could cook for himself, and save a little money, but if he called her and invited her to come to his house for dinner, she'd surely read too much into it. That wasn't something they did – have dinner at each other's houses. Well, dinner out it would be. Hopefully his exotic animal had tamed her wild side for the night and they could just eat and be in each other's company.

He reached for the phone.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Starved. Want to grab something to eat?"

"Definitely. Breakfast?"

"Mary, its 8 pm. Seriously?"

"You know how I feel about pancakes."

"Fine. Be there in 10."

He reached for his keys, and his jacket. He did know how she felt about pancakes. He felt the same way about her. Anytime, anywhere. If she ever asked, he knew he'd say yes. Yes to being with her, yes to protecting her from the world, and protecting the world from her. That was his job, his duty and his desire.

*******Ok that was Marshall's POV from the same night. All your kind reviews made me write it. Now that I've got introspective off my brain, maybe I'll try something else.******


End file.
